Magnet
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: A snippet of fluff. Ranger and Lester try to convince Steph that she is a magnet. They were both surprised how strong of a 'magnet' she really is. Rated for Language...no smut or violence.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so this is just a silly story that just hounded me until I wrote it. I will admit that it's not my best and there are a lot of holes in the plot. But…as a short it's fine. Enjoy, Review and as always thanks for taking the time to read my stuff.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

"I just don't understand where you are coming from?" I flapped my arms as Ranger stood stoically in front of me.

"Babe." Ugh..one word response. I'm assuming it means 'seriously'.

"He's right, Beautiful." Lester said, his mouth filled with doughnuts. "You do."

"I do not!" I could feel my temper rising as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You totally do." Lester laughed and rubbed the top of my head. "If you do it subconsciously then it makes it even worse."

I looked at Ranger, who just smiled and tilted his head to one side in agreement. Groaning I stomped my foot and rolled my eyes.

"I AM NOT A MAGNET!" I ground out, poking my manicured finger into Ranger's rock hard chest.

"Let me show you." Ranger curled an arm around my shoulders and lead me into the mall. "I want you to just go about your business and not think about what you are doing."

I stood staring at him, shooting my best Burg death glare. He just shook his head and motioned me forward. Sighing, I rolled my eyes again and strolled away from them. Yelping when Ranger's hand swatted my ass as I passed him.

"Asshole." I grumbled.

The first store I walked into was Foot Locker. While I love shoe shopping, usually sneakers were a once or twice a year purchase. I strolled in front of the brightly colored wall racks of shoes in various styles. I could see four employees eye me as I walked into the store, obviously trying to make sure that I wasn't going to steal anything.

"Are you finding everything okay?" One of the employees had walked up to me, a huge smile on his face. I smiled in return and nodded.

"I'm just looking. Thank you." I continued to peruse the shoes, not really taking any real close look at them.

After a moment, the second clerk came over to me with an equally large smile. I smiled back.

"Have you seen the latest women's running shoes we got in?" He asked, leaning against the display in front of me.

"No." I giggled nervously, pulling at a curl that had managed to get in my face. "I'm just looking."

"Here, why don't we see what size you are? That way I can get you pair if you decide you want to try anything on." He smiled again and placed a hand at the small of my back. I nodded and followed his lead toward the chairs.

"I usually wear a size 8." I said, biting my lip as he untied my shoe and removed it. I giggled as he ran his fingers gently down the bottom of my foot.

"Ticklish?" He laughed. I blushed and nodded as he placed my foot into the sizer. "You have high arches. Were you ever a dancer?"

"Maybe when I was younger." He smiled up at me and ran a thumb over the arch of my foot massaging it. An involuntary moan escaped my lips as he did it again. I blushed horribly. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, honey." His voice dropping an octave. "Your feet are sensitive."

We both jumped as my phone chirped in my purse.

"Excuse me a moment." I said, rooting through the contents before finding it. There was a text message from Ranger.

'THIS IS GETTING AWKWARD, BABE.'

I looked up and saw Lester and Ranger standing near the windows of the store; huge grins across their face.

"Uhh.." I stammered, reaching for my shoe. "I have to go. Thank you so much for helping me."

"I hope that you come back soon." He smiled, his hand touching my lower back as I stood and slung purse over my shoulder. "Next time you come, ask for me. I'd be happy to help you in ANY way that I can." He winked and slipped his business card into my hand.

"Sure. Thanks." I smiled and walked out of the store, pocketing the card.

I was shaking my head when I reached them. Ranger had a mischievous smirk on his face and Lester was giggling like a school girl.

"Don't look at me like that." I spat to Ranger, swatting his shoulder. "Nothing happened in there."

"He gave you his card." Ranger said flatly, arching his eyebrow.

"And….." I rolled my hand for him to continue. He just shook his head. "He's a salesman. Why wouldn't he give me a card?"

"Look at it, Beautiful." Lester snickered. I took the card out of my pocket and it looked fine. "Turn it over." I flipped it over and groaned.

'I'd love to massage more than your feet. Call me. Ethan' and his number.

"Shit." I stuffed the card back into my pocket and crossed my arms over my chest. "This doesn't prove anything."

"Should we go there?" Lester said to Ranger who just smiled again and nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Ranger hooked an arm around my waist and began walking quickly towards the center of the mall.

"You'll see." Lester giggled again, ruffling my hair with his hand. I groaned and let them lead me to where ever it was that we were going. We passed store after store before coming to a stop in front of a giant sporting goods store. It was packed with men and there was a sign leaning against the front window.

'MEET THE RANGERS TODAY ONLY!'

Ranger released his grasp and gently patted my butt.

"Go get 'em tiger." He winked. I shook my head and sulked off into the store. It was filled with men ranging in age from toddler to pushing Yoda. I sighed as I began to look at the gear not paying any attention.

"Well hello." A man's voice said next to me. I looked over and was face-to-chest with a very broad male abdomen. My mouth dropped open as I slid my gaze further north. "How you doing?"

"Holy shit!" I gasped and he chuckled. There standing before me was none other than Carl Hagelin. Gorgeous left wing for the Rangers. He ran his hand through his blond hair and winked.

"What's your name?" He leaned down and tugged at one of my curls. I giggled like a school girl.

"Stephanie." I bit my lip nervously and shifted from foot to foot.

"Hey Carl, who is this lovely little thing?" A voice called out.

"Back off Henrik." Carl snarled. "I saw her first."

"Now Carl." Henrik freaking Lundqvist nudged his way between Carl and I and picked up my hand kissing my knuckles. I swear my heart stopped. "I'm Henrik. What's your name, Angel?"

"Oh My God." I stuttered, as a group of large sexy men made their way towards the three of us. The Rangers were the hottest NHL team and before me was the majority of their main players. My heart was thumping away in my chest I swear I was about to pass out.

"Guys, this is Stephanie." Erik smiled at me. "I saw her first, so back off."

"Aww come on Erik, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to hang out with you if she knew I was here." J.T. Miller swept himself in front of me and smiled. "Let's get some coffee, Sugar and we can talk about how you and I are going to run away together."

"Oh fuck my life." I began backing away as the rest of the men started inching towards me, pushing each other out of the way. I yelped as I felt large strong hands land on my shoulders.

"Gentleman." Ranger's voice came from behind me and I leaned back against him. "It's nice to see you again."

"Mr. Manoso." Henrik smiled and put out his hand. "It's been a while."

"Been busy."

I looked up at Ranger and gaped. How the hell does he know the NY Rangers!? He chuckled at my obviously frazzled expression and curled his arm around my shoulders. "I see you've met my Stephanie."

A wave of muttered curses slipped from the hockey players lips as they realized the implications of the specific pronoun Ranger used.

"It was nice to meet you, Stephanie." Henrik smiled and kissed my knuckles. "If you ever get sick of this smug bastard you call me."

I giggled as he winked, slipping me a card.

Turning Ranger lead me out of the Sporting goods store to Lester, who was standing mouth agape.

"Holy Shit, Beautiful." He finally said as we began walking back towards the parking lot. "I knew that you are completely irresistible, but fuck me…you just had the entire Ranger's lineup begging for your attention."

"Never doubted that for a second." Ranger placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I don't know what to do with this information." I looked up at Ranger, who perked his eyebrow at me. "I mean, honestly, Batman. That whole 'with great powers comes great responsibilities' thing…I'm not that good at making decisions."

Ranger stopped and looked at me before bursting into gut busting laughter. I started giggling before tears began rolling down my cheeks from laughing too hard. Les just stood, shaking his head.

"You're a fucking man magnet." Les mumbled, unlocking the door and getting into the SUV. Ranger and I laughed even harder, leaning against one another with tears rolling down our face. "We're all fucking doomed!"


End file.
